


His

by bluehwys



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehwys/pseuds/bluehwys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was what she had wanted when she'd shown up at his door moments earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

**Author's Note:**

> Written a very long time ago for a prompt on the old X-Men Yahoo message board. Yes. I'm old. A mix of all kinds of X-Men 'verses, but let's call it movieverse, because that's what got me writing in the first place.

Hands stroked down her back.

Followed by mouth and teeth and tongue, then his hands lifted her hips, lifted her onto her knees and he was inside her in one swift move.

He held still, fighting for control as she shuddered around him. His breath ragged in her ear as he leaned over her, but she could hold him; years of training and building muscle allowed her to carry even his weight on her back.

It felt good too, felt like being owned, being possessed when his teeth closed on the back of her neck and he began to move inside her. Deep thrusts that spoke of ancient needs and primal instincts. Staking his claim on her. Most virile male in the pack. Propagation of the species.

She pushed back to meet his hips and clenched her fists in the sheets. This was what she had wanted when she'd shown up at his door moments earlier, fresh from a vivid dream about this very act and dazed with need that he could smell on her. He'd stared at her, head canted ever so slightly to the side as he scented her, before he'd pulled her into his room and his bed.

Now he was moving behind her, inside her, hands so tight on her hips that she was sure there'd be bruises. She wants those bruises, wants the teeth marks he puts on the back of her neck and shoulders. Wants him to mark her as he sees fit, so the others know - just as she now knows - that she couldn't deny him what the animal inside knew the moment they'd met.

She was his.


End file.
